


For the Love of King and Country

by Dema



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: First Our Beloved HRH Prince Robert is Killed in Action. Then our Favored King Simon is murdered in cold blood. Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor are declared illegitimate (Don’t worry we’re looking high and low to find out who the real baby daddy is). King Cyrus makes a grab for the high seat. Then we find out that Ted Pryce, the Head of Security for the Royal family is indeed King Simon’s killer!In all a fore mentioned and the antics of our new King, and all the #KingLiam hoopla. We tend to forget that there is a Third Henstridge brother, His Royal Highness Prince Sebastian, Duke of Edinburgh and Earl Isle of Skye.So we ask where is Prince Sebastian?~ De-Throned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Rough Trade NANO entry. I didn't get it done but I gave a good effort.  
> This is not betaed.

 

 

For the love of King and Country

 

 

 

First Our Beloved HRH Prince Robert is Killed in Action. Then our Favored King Simon is murdered in cold blood. Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor are declared illegitimate (Don’t worry we’re looking high and low to find out who the real baby daddy is). King Cyrus makes a grab for the high seat. Then we find out that Ted Pryce, the Head of Security for the Royal family is indeed King Simon’s killer!

 

In all a fore mentioned and the antics of our new King, and all the #KingLiam hoopla. We tend to forget that there is a Third Henstridge brother, His Royal Highness Prince Sebastian, Duke of Edinburgh and Earl Isle of Skye.

 

So we ask where is Prince Sebastian?

 

~ De-Throned

 

 

 ***

 

James Bond was happy in his retirement as a 00, something he never thought would happen.

He may not be active in the field but he was training the new agents and he got to go out in the field every so often.

 

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Q, his favorite boffin and as money penny likes to say the keeper of his heart. Had lost first his oldest nephew, and then his favorite oldest brother was murdered both while he was on long missions and not by his side as was his right. Between that and his newest injuries, M had finally gotten him to retire. It had been Tanner and Q who had come up with letting him take over the training assessment for the new 00’s. It had been fun, something to do while Q wrapped up a few projects and brought R up to speed for the next three months he was taking off to decide what they would do next.

 

The small mobile that Q had made rang out a kitten jingle that he as of yet had been unable to change.

“Bond.” He stated in a clipped desisted tone.

 

“Commander Bond.”

 

“Lord Admiral Mountbatten, to what do I owe the pleasure sir?”

 

“Commander, I am at the little cafe across the Thames. If you would be so kind and fetch my Godson and bring him here. It’s time that you get a crash course into what the family business is.”

 

“Sir, yes sir right away.” James replied as he started for the labs.”

 

 

When James reached the tech labs all the Boffins were abnormally quite. They were working, on what he couldn’t say. They were all great multi-tasker. For all any of the agents knew it was the weekly torture the agents with whatever sanero that they could think of. Not to say that the Zombie apocalypse is real and how to survive (better with the help of a Boffin), didn’t prove useful.

 

 

The yelling from Q’s closed office could be heard outside of the closed lab doors. M and Tanner were inside talking about Q’s loyalty to MI-6 and to England as a whole. That how could they know where his lie when they didn’t even know his real name.

 

As far as James knew outside of James only Henry James’ family and retainers knew his real name. The last M god rest her soul had never put it in Q’s file. The Background on Henry James was good enough to hold up to a vigorous screening. Most all the higher ups and the 00’s knew that it wasn’t Q’s real name, or at least not all of it.

 

The Fact that neither Tanner or the new M had known Henry’s true name seamed to be a sticking point. One that James was very sure was going to get them both sacked sooner rather then later.

 

~Time to break this up before he vaporizes them for being dunderheads.~ James gave Q’s door a slight knock then steeped.

 

“No you don’t need to know whether or not Henry James is my full name. It’s beyond your need to know. But what you should know is that my family mote has always been England First. Everything we dedicate ourselves to is for this country!”

 

“Henry,” James called out in an even tone.

 

“Yes, James what it is?”

 

“Your godfather is down at the cafe, he said that there is some family news that you need to talk about.” James stated as the three men all turned toward him.

 

Q turned back to Tanner and M. “Gentlemen, as my godfather has been in his seat on the Lords and is on several committees that would be a help to our funding. I will be going with James to see him and be back in an hour or so.” With that Henry grabbed his messenger bag, took James offered hand and head out of the office. “R, your in charge until I get back.” He called back behind them while make an exit of the labs.

 

***

 

“Henry,” Lord Mountbatten greeted them with a nod to Henry and then a hug. “James thank-you. Sit both of you. And you my boy better tell him your other tittle because the wretch of an older brother has really made a bother and I found you before Rachel.”

 

“James, you never asked what my other tittle was. Just that the fact I am the Earl of Skye. You said it didn’t matter the first time we hand-fasted. You may get that big wedding you’ve been wanting after this. My other tittle, the one that means the most down here in England is, as the Duke of Edinburgh.”

 

“So when you said I had met your brother, that I just didn’t know it. You were talking about the time I met King Simon. So are we going to have to show up at the palace for diners now?”

 

“Yes, I think that will be very likely. Henry, Rachael might have been informed by now. So I hate to do this to you in such a way.” Lord Mountbatten stood up and in a raised voice continued on. “Pardon me, might I just say that if you have a mobile or other such device that records or live streams I think it’s called, that you start doing so now.” He waited for a few moments while all the young people around pulled out mobiles and pads taking video. “King Cyrus is Dead! Long Live King Sebastian!” He turned slightly towards the new king just as red splotch showed up on he shoulder. The New king was already starting to stand and was hit in his lower side of his hip.

 

James didn’t even think as the Lord Admiral's detail started running towards them and the screaming crowd. James pushed the new King and his godfather behind his as he leaved his gun and aimed, firing his weapon high up where the shot seamed to come from.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**For the Love of King and Country part 2** _

 

 

 

Our Prince has been found!!!!

 

All thanks to our ever loyal ever watchful Royal (stalker) subjects. Two of whom had taken to the very logical plan of fallowing Prince Sebastian’s Godfather that great silver fox of the Royal line Lord Admiral Mountbatten!

 

We all got to know and fell in love with the Lord Admiral when he pulled his beloved Godson from the horrendous plane wreck that claimed the live of King Charles, God rest his soul. Mountbatten has been a second father to the young Prince helping to steer him from the Vices that his older brother and now King Cyrus.

 

But what we all really want to know is who the hunky blond who not only arrived with the Prince from across the Thames, but has also been sitting quite close and might I say shearing tea cakes with? Need prof? Here’s the pic! The staff is already coming up with meet-cute fics, all we need is a Name! Our on the seane reporters state that he sounds like a High born Scott. Could it be that the met on the Isle of Skye?

  

~DeThroned

 

 

  

 

He’s Our King!

 

Okay so we know that we just posted a story about fourteen minutes ago but there have been some new development that you may or may not know of. Prince Sebastian is out King! Lord Admiral Mountbatten loudly proclaimed it himself just moments before he was shot. From our reports, the shot was meant for the new King. If the Lord hadn’t stood when he did then I would have most likely been a head shot for our new King. We were told that the brave Scott who may or may not be the new King’s love of his life (we HOPE), pulled the King and Lord Mountbatten behind him and returned fire! It was only moments later when Lord Mountbatten’s detail pulled up. The king was sweep up into the arms of our now most ever favored Highland Lord Lover and into the car with Mountbatten. Half the detail stayed on site checking on everyone at the cafe.

 

~DeThroned.

 

 

 

James didn’t really think, as soon as he saw the blood blooming on the Lord Admiral's chest and Q’s stuttered intake of breath. With his left hand he pulled Sebastian to his back holding him there while his right was pulling Mountbatten behind him and the reaching for his gun. He fired of a full clip in quick succession and was reaching for another clip when the Lord Admiral's detail came pulling up.

 

“The shots came from the top far right building, I don’t think I got them. We’re going to St. Thomas, we’ve got to get them into surgery right away!” James keep Q tightly to his back as he left hand pressed onto the exit womb literally using his body as a makeshift stop gap. The three men were surrounded by six men of the detail as they moved to the open back door of the black Bentley. “Call ahead and tell them that they’ll need O negative for the king and half doses on all his meds. Check him under the name Henry James.”

 

The Three minutes that it took the car Swerving and out of Traffic before they peeled off and let the decoy car heading to another hospital were most likely the longest of James Bonds life next to the waiting to hear anything.

 

 

The half hour it took from when Eleanor got the call from James telling her about her favorite Uncle and getting to St. Thomas had her nearly in a wreck. She couldn’t get a hold of Liam, Mum was off with that Lacey guy who was not dead like everyone thought. She didn’t even want to know where Cyrus or the Dundertwit Twins were. Rachel had run off to do who or what know. The older staff were rushing back and forth from the old protocol and records hall. She even swore that maybe two for them called her Princess Regnant. She did know that three of the older staff were talking about how Cyrus tried to divert the line of succession.

 

Len was already to ask or order them to tell her what was going on when James called to tell her Uncle Henry was at St. Thomas and maybe she should come over right away. Hill was procuring a car, maybe even his own in the seven minutes it took her to get to her room, put on one of the plane not a princess outfits she wore on the Isle of Skye when she spent time with her favorite Uncles. On her way out Eleanor did stop and let Mansfield, who helped her dad raise Uncle Sebastian that he was at St. Thomas and she going to see how he was doing.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Eleanor speed walked up to the repression desk strait away. “My Uncle Henry James, I got a call.”

 

“Elora”

 

Len turned around at the sound of the voice to see James Bond standing with his arms open. “Uncle James, how is he? I thought he had lunch with Grandpa Mounty today? Dad brought me as soon as he could I couldn’t get a hold of Wil.”

 

James pulled the princess into his arms and hugged her as he moved her into a seat in the nearly empty waiting room.

 

 

 

*****

 

  

Are they really out to get you?

 

 

One of our tipsters just sent us a tip, it seams that they really may be out to get our favorite Royals. Both King Sebastian and Lord Admiral Mountbatten were taken to St. Thomas for gun shot wombs. They are in recovery and the Hot blond was there the whole time. He was even there to greet Princess Eleanor. We know know that his name is James and She calls him Uncle. They talked about past visits on the lands up in the Isle of Skye.

 

While we are ecstatic about our favorite Prince, now King having found love. What worries us it that Ted Pryce may or may not have been working alone! We have been hoping that he had, or that maybe they were more the tech help. Now we have to wonder if the tech help has moved up to wet work.

 

 ~DeThroned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it takes TWO minutes less to get to St. Thomas form Millsbank, then it dose from Vauxhall that’s on the same side of the Thames. Thanks Google!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3

For Love of King and Country Part 3

 

The Twins in the Tower 2.0

 

We here at DeThroned would like to say that we have a first as we know it. This has been confirmed by the Crown Office it’s self. We have an exclusive that no one else thought to look for. Well we didn’t either, but one of our staffers is working on her Doctoral Theseus on treaties and lines of succession of non direct lines. In other words when you hop over your spoiled brat kids and grand kids and go for the geeky third cousin twice removed everyone forgot about for your heir and tie it up in a bow so it can’t be undone.

We have access to it, we were planing and had permission to a review of the old union contracts and divorce decrees. Find modern day comparables and you know compare them. So Rosalind (shale we call her that? We’re feeling the Shakespeare here) was looking around taking notes and pics, gloves and all just like on the Trove. When she came upon the Writ of Succession papers of our dear King Simon!

The first one was made just after he was crowned. He bypassed Cyrus and his line altogether and named Sebastian his only heir! We all remember when little six year old Sebastian took the rites of passage to be names the Prince of Whales. The youtube videos are still up, and even a few VHS and DVD specials can be bought on ebay. Everyone thought it was Sebastian because Cyrus was off fighting along sides our brave warriors in battle. We’ll hold on while you go watch all the cute videos of Simon and Sebastian.

That is also where we would have ended this report but for the fact that King Simon updated or well just made a whole new Writ after the birth of Prince Robert. Who was also so aborbs when Prince Sebastian turned over his Walsh crown and title over to young Prince Robert.

The New Writ states that Prince Robert is next in line for the throne to be fallowed by Prince Sebastian and then whom ever he names as his heir! This had Ros squealing and on a chase for Prince Sebastian’s heir. Who is none other then Princess Eleanor who already had two listed names for Queen as Provisions. Ros said that King Simon’s second writ stated exactly why his brother Cyrus could not and would not be in line for the throne. She said that she was asked not to tell why at this time.

But did our Rosalind come back empty handed? No she did not. We HAVE A NAME!!!! The man who sat so close to our King and shared a tea cake with is ….

Lord Commander James Bond of the Isle of Skye!

Don’t worry, we already have a reporter headed up to the Isle of Skye. Meanwhile we will continue to enjoy the reign of King Sebastian and wait for the reign of Queen Jane the second!

 

~DeThroned

 

For the Love of King and Country part 3.2

 

“So what you’re telling me is that I should just have the Prim Minister do my coronation, because you don’t want to sanction my love life and don’t want to have me as the head of the Church of England.”

“Your Highness, It’s felt that most of the members would object to ...”

Sebastian stood up and opened the door to the hall. “Elora, come here for a moment.”

Eleanor walked into the sitting room and headed strait to the bar pouring herself and James each a drink. “Yes Uncle, you called.”

“You are about to be the Head of the Church of England. It seams as if my relationship is a deteriorate.”

“What? Seriously? You all need to rethink that.”

“Sire.”

Lena turned to look at the arch Bishop. “You do know that the first chance I get I’ll have public sex in the cathedral, with another woman or maybe a threesome just to piss you all off right. Hell I might even live stream it.”

“May it be that some are to hasty, I’ll talk to the others and see about a vote.”

“You really should, cause if he’s the Head of the church that means that they can have a big Royal wedding here in England and not another Hand-fasting in Scotland, or even a wedding in Skye. All the tourist ponds going to Scotland.” Eleanor tapped a few times on her mobil and then turned to Arch Bishop. “I will be wearing this and other things of it’s elk. And our King will let me, cause I’m the heir and I guess the head of our order.”

The man turned to the king and asked “You would let her?”

“Their are no issue of my line, never will be. So as she said she IS my heir and I love to indulge her every whim within reason.” Sebastian reached over and patted her on the head. “James and I have always indulged her when she would come to Skye.”

“You did tell her that she could plan the next hand-fasting. Now I get why you said that your brother would have to proclaim her as our daughter.” James stated as he hugged the young woman to him.

“Just think Arch Bishop It could have been one of the dundor twins. They’d both show up high and to wearing anything but ribbons, I’d at least wear gold weaved panties.”

 

 

Why have a King when you can have a Queen for your Church?

 

We all know that you were squeeing right along with us as we saw Prince Sebastian take the Oath of Regency. His James was right there holding the Family Bible with Princess Eleanor. Since there is a set time for morning before we can have a proper Coronation, he was sworn in as Prince Regent.

We have all heard the rummers about the Church higher ups not wanting King Sebastian to be the head of the church. If So that means that Eleanor would be the Queen Head of the Church of England.

This also folds in with what we found out on the Isle of Skye. Lord Bond has long held family titled lands on the Isle. In the books of note for the past five years they note the Hand Fasting of Laird James Bond to one Henry James, Earl of the Isle of Skye. As many of us know Henry James are the Prince Regent’s second and Third name.

What we also took note to was that the renewal date is coming up. Is this the hold up? A bunch of old men who think that things should be like the mid 40’s. That the King can’t marry another man and that a Woman can only be the Head of the church if there is no male to take her place?

Well I say it might be time to pack your bags for a week long trip to the Isle of Skye. Do all the Tourist sights and maybe catch the first royal hand fasting in 263 years! Will that make Scotland the new seat of power for the Royal tourist pond? Yes, we think it just might!

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

For the Love of King and Country – Part 4 – By Dema2361

 

 

 

 

Congrats! It’s an Artist!

 

 

As we all now know the members of the Church of England Clergy were called in a conclave to debate the running of the Church. IE can we stop being total dicks about gay marriage. We here at DeThroned would like to state that we want a Royal wedding for our King, not a Civil Service. We want all couples not just multi sexed ones to be able to have a Chapel or Abby wedding.

 

At this time we’d all like to remind you that as the Prince Regent and King. He could always do like his Famed namesake King Henry the VIII and start a new Royal religion. He could even so choose to start a new branch and disavow the old branch. This would mean that all the Royal Abbes and Churches as properties of the Crown would be Appropriated with all funds being relegated to the new branch. At least with King Henry the IX we know that there wouldn’t be nine wives!

On another note Rosalind got us this wonderful look at the art stylings of Princess Eleanor.

We leave you with this photo of the painting of our New all time Fave Royal couple! Yes Ros is still on cloud 8 that the Princess came to talk to her and even told her she could let us post this pic! Everyone prepare to Squee and the drink a great cup of Earl Grey!

 

~DeThroned

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to add the art but I just couldn't get it to go.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

Miss(ed) Prime Minister!

 

Letters from Rosalind

 

It has to be said that We here at DeThroned have not always been favorable to the Royal family. Really they are a Family that we have relegated out of power and still put to public service with little regard to how this effects the family.

 

Right now I’m going to do with this one post is make what most would say is a Tabloid relevant to Historians who study old times like the Tutor era and even older.

 

We had until mid Queen Victorian Rule, been under Full Royal review. When in the mist of Queen Victoria’s great bereavement the men in Parliament on the part of both the house of Lords and Commonwealth slowly striped away most of the powers of the crown.

 

Most people think that unless the House of Commons were to blow up with half of the House of Lords, that the Crown could not take back control. I along with other Historians can state that this is mostly true. If not for the fact that most Kings did not fully trust their PM’s. Non more distrust then King Henry the VIII in his later years.

 

The Acting PM, whom has neither been voted in by the House or asked by the King to serve. She has taken it upon herself to colluded with others in a plot for power that would bring and end to the Crown. Weather or not that was her intent it was what the end means would have been.

 

If you have just woke up when you turn on the Telly you will find out more about this. So I will not go into the details other then to say because of her action the Crown is now back in power and they can not compel the Crown to relinquish that power.

 

So the basic jest is this. The Prince Regent worked in Intel or something like it for one of the Crown and Countries. I’m not as sure yet if James worked with them a lot too. But anyway James retired so Henry James put in for time off. Some higher ups took this to mean that he would be leaving for good. Thinking he was a hacker or some such made to work of them, they put out a termination order that had to be signed off on by a few people. Most of them would have caught on and kaboshed it. So they went to the acting PM MP.

 

All I can really say is that Heads can and may literally roll for this. The plot for killing a member of the royal family is harsh, killing the Heir to the Throne, well they put heads on Pikes for less.

 

 

~DeThroned

 

 

 

 

Whitehall, London, England

 

Tanner, M and Deputy Prime Minister Rani were standing in the meeting hall in advance of an expenditures budget for MI-6. One moment the room is empty, the next it’s filled to the brim with MI-5, Interpool, and the King’s Guard.

 

Lord Admiral Mountbatten walked up towards the small group. “By order of the Crown, in the name of the Late King Simon you are here by to be held for treasonous acts agent the Crown and the Royal House of Henstridge. You will be stripped of all titles and rank!” Mountbatten turned towards the head of the kings guard. “Keep at least two men on them at all time while we finish retro fitting the cells in the Tower.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can be more SHOCKING?!

 

 

For the Love of King and Country- Part 6

 

 

**Here there be DRAGONS!!!!**

 

So it's a thing that the Regent and Princess Eleanor celebrate her half birthday. They have a fun tradition. It comes in a box, filled with goodies. Some are sweets and good eats. While most of the box can be best stated by saying that if you're over 18 you can go to the Website (It's American). Bad -dragon,com 

 

Also plans are in the works to do a tour of Highlander sites in Scotland. We can't wait to see our favorite Royal couple in their Kilts! We think the Coronation and Wedding might take place in ither Glasgow or Edinburgh. Both would be great places, maybe they can split the two up.

 

 

~DeThroned

 

 

"So let me get this strait. Because there is buzz that may or may not be credible that Uncle Sebastian would like to get married you want me to to talk them into getting married here in London?"� Prince Liam asked. "You do know I'm not the one with influence on the Regent. The one who could do that is writing the new Church Of Britannia Charter. She might have been talking about polyamory marriage being sanctioned."�

 

The Arch Bishop nearly choked at the prince's words. "Surely not."�

 

Liam just raised his eyebrow.

 

"Liam look its a T-Rex cock!!!"� Eleanor waved giant silicone T-Rex dildo in Bright orange and green. "Ros is so going to write a tasteful post for deThroned. I love it!�

 

The Arch Bishop fainted dead away nearly hitting his head on the end of a coffee table.

 

"That! WAS SO FUN!!!� Eleanor turned to smile at her brother.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You know it's so unbecoming of a young lady to walk around in her underwear� Queen Helena tisked.

 

"If she wants to run around here in just a Guarder and unders let her. After all she is my Heir. That and the fact that I haven't finished what my brother started for you Helena." Sebastian turned to look at Helena. "I think its time that you start to plan your new life with Lacey. As far as anyone will know because it is true. Simon and I were working on Releasing you from your obligation. If it hadn't been for Robbie's death you would already be Mrs. Lacey. You will of course give up your title of Queen as you saw to the fact that you were never gifted the tile of Dowager."�

 

"You have no Idea of what you speak..."�

 

"Lady Helena, you need to watch what you say, I know and can more then prove it."� King Sebastian turned to fully look at her. "Be glade that I am letting you get away with your marriage to Captain Lacey. Instead your head could be on a pike at the gates or you could be in the Tower right now for your very treasonous acts."�

 

Helena huffed indignantly. "It was not treason, Liam was not anywhere near ready to be king. I needed the time to possession myself as his Regent."�

 

"Yes, two people who had no direct line, taking the throne. You see that's why Cyrus is out of the line for succession. King Charles was not his father. So as your rightful King I am Commanding you to be happy, marry Lacey and have the life you have always wanted." Sebastian stated as he set his tea cup down and sat back in his seat next to James.

  


~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit some block and I'm ever so slowly getting through it.
> 
> (~A/N This site is 18 or more likely 21 and older site. You've been warned~) So don't go if you could get into trouble and it is NOT work Safe!!!!!!


End file.
